seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting in Alabasta And Then Fight
In the middle of the desert of Alabasta, Salazar D. Hyorei was walking in the scorching sun without his shirt, He walked in the heat sweating from it and slowly getting more and more tired, He then fell on the ground seemingly unconscious, A large purple lizard got close to Hyo's unconscious body and openned its mouth preparing to eat him, Suddenly Hyo woke up and a large radius of the area froze and looked like as if it was no longer a desert, Hyo stood up and yawned looking at the frozen lizard. Hyo:............I dont know what to do now.......Hey wingless dragon wanna join my crew?........Hello?.......You listening to me?...........DONT IGNORE ME! Hyo punched the frozen lizard breaking it to pieces, He then looked shocked and tried to fix the lizard back together but instead made it accidentaly upside down from head to toe. Hyo: 'AH! I am truly sorry about that wingless dragon ill just leave you here to dry dont worry your body might also dry to water and no one will find you broken corps see ya and sorry ''Hyo quickly ran away in panic from the area until he once again got into a scorching hot desert, Hyo looked around picking his nose. 'Hyo: '''Isnt there anything to eat or drink or bath or wash or even smell?.....GYAH IM PICKING MY NOSE AGAIN! ''Hyo took his finger out of his nose quickly and sat down on the sand. 'Hyo: '''Right now Hyo think think thiiiiiiiiiiiiiink...............Its hot.............I think im gonna melt in this heat oh if only i ate the Hie Hie no Mi of Admiral Aokiji.......Wait a minute ''Hyo looked at his hand and touched the ground freezing it, He looked shocked and felt stupid at the same time. 'Hyo: '''I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT I ATE THIS FRUIT AGAIN DAMMIT CURSE THIS GOLD FISH MEMORY OF MINE!........At least its no longer scorching hot.....Wait a minute if i can turn to ice and freeze this much are then that means that.......I shouldnt be affected by this heat right....? OH WAIT! Actualy i do remember the stories of when Aokiji fought Ace that time he was incredibly weak against Ace's fire hmmm perhaps scorching heat is what kills me or is it? WELL IM NOT STICKING AROUND TO FIND THAT OUT! ''Hyo got up and quickly ran as fast as he can non stop until the sun set, Then Hyo was tired and was hardly able of standing up, He looked and saw a town and started walking towards it but fainted before reaching it, In the morning Hyo woke up in a bed inside a house, He looked around confused while picking his nose. 'Hyo: '''Where am i? Oh this probably a cliche where im saved by a beautiful woman then the village is attacked by some kind of a group of bad guys i beat them, Then beat the boss, Get rewards and leave the village happy cause if thats it then im not buying it. '???: 'One things wrong, Im not a woman ''Hyo looked at where the voice came from and saw a little girl wearing a white dress, She has black hair with two pog tails and she wore sandals, He looked at her for a few seconds. '???: '''Why are you picking your nose? '''Hyo: '''What? GYAH I AM PICKING MY NOSE! Im truly sorry please forgive little girl and dont tell your mother please '???: 'But i dont have a mother '''Hyo: '''Eh? Is this another cliche orphan saving story? '???: Please stop talking like that Hyo: 'Sorry about that didnt mean to, I apologize, Forgive me, Do not hesitate to say i forgive you, Accept my apology '???: 'Arent these the same thing in different ways of saying it? '''Hyo: '''Guess it is, Hi my name is Salazar D. Hyorei but call me Hyo for short nice to meet ya '''Saya: '''My name is Saya im an orphan but i can take care of myself like i always did since i was 5 '''Hyo: '''5? Wow how old are you now? '''Saya: '''12 '''Hyo: '''Oh happy birthday '''Saya: '''My birthday was last week '''Hyo: '''Sorry i missed please accept my apology ill give a present though '''Saya: '''Your a funny guy ''Hyo got out of bed and put his hands together and formed ice in a shape of a rose, And gave it to Saya. 'Hyo: '''Ta dah '''Saya: '''Woah is this magic? '''Hyo: '''Magic? I dunno if Devil Fruits count as magic but i guess you can call it magic, Ohhhh maybe i can get money through selling ice sculptures why didnt i think of that before '''Saya: '''This rose is cold i cant hold it anymore '''Hyo: '''Dont drop ummm oh here ''Hyo took a small vase and put the flower in it. 'Hyo: '''There that should take care of it '''Saya: '''Wont it melt? '''Hyo: '''Not my ice, My ice is so strong, Cold and awesome that it would take the sun itself to melt it '''Saya: '''The sun is everywhere '''Hyo: '''I mean the sun directly '''Saya: '''Oh cool thanks Hyo '''Hyo: '''Im touched by the sound of my name coming out from a cute 12 year old girls voice '''Saya: '''Your weird '''Hyo: '''OI DONT GO CALLING ME PEOPLE WEIRD EVEN IF ITS TRUE! ''Saya laughed and took Hyo outside her house, When Hyo got out of the house he saw the town from up close and all the townspeople waving hello to Saya. 'Hyo: '''Hey Saya wont they mind a stranger staying in their town? '''Saya: '''Dont worry this aint like those cliche stories you talk about where the townspeople hate the hero but like him after he saves them '''Hyo: '''Looks like my influence is quite fast ''Saya took Hyo into a bench and they both sat next to each other. 'Hyo: '''So...Why am i here? '''Saya: '''You fainted over there in the desert so i called some of my adult friends to take to my house and let you sleep on my moms bed '''Hyo: '''How nice of you '''Saya: '''I also told them to not steal from your pockets cause im the one to take your money '''Hyo: '''THATS THE OPPOSITE OF WHAT YOU DO! '''Saya: '''But you were broke '''Hyo: '''Ah right i forgot, But i mean why am i sitting on this bench '''Saya: '''Easy i want to ask you something '''Hyo: '''What? '''Saya: '''Will you marry me? '''Hyo: '''Eh?....EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!!! ''Hyo stood up in shock and looked at Saya. 'Hyo: '''WHAT DO YA MEAN MARRY IM ATLEAST 20 AND YOUR JUST 12 IF I MARRY THATS PEDOPHILING! '''Saya: '''Got ya '''Hyo: '''For a little girl your really strange '''Saya: '''Well that im really wanting to ask is do you know another one that uses magic? '''Hyo: '''Its not magic its Devil Fruit powers and i met a few Devil Fruit users in the past why? '''Saya: '''Because we kinda have a situation with someone who uses another magic '''Hyo: '''Eh? ''Saya pointed at the desert and showed Hyo an enormous sandstorm crossing the area he was in dragging everything into it, Hyo was so shocked his jaw dropped, After the sandstorm left the area Hyo looked at Saya stil shocked. 'Hyo: '''Explain '''Saya: '''Hehehehe that was another one who uses magic but its different from your cause he controls the sand and also goes all dusty around us '''Hyo: '''Well of course its different every Devil Fruit is different from one another...Wait sand? Could it be that Sir Crocodiles Devil Fruit, The Suna Suna no Mi returned after his death and now its been eaten by another guy ah crap, Hope his not a bas- I mean a bad guy like Crocodile '''Saya: '''You were gonna say bastard but stopped because you thought its not polite to talk like that around someone young like me right? '''Hyo: '''How did you know? Haki? Mind reading? '''Saya: '''Your like a book with open pages and speaking of open put a shirt on '''Hyo: '''Ah i forgot i lost my shirt in that sandstorm ''After a while, Hyo got a white shirt with short sleeves from Saya's closet, They walked around town until they reached its entrance, Hyo looked at Saya pointing at the entrance. 'Hyo: '''Why are we here? '''Saya: '''Time to leave Hyo thanks for the present and take care '''Hyo: '''Eh? ''Hyo looked at Saya with an awkward expression. 'Hyo: '''Leave already? But i havent even eaten anything '''Saya: '''Fine here ''Saya gave Hyo a lolipop from her pocket, Hyo looked at the lolipop happily and took, Then put it in his mouth. 'Hyo: '''So delicious thank you, Its been so long since i ate everything tastes like my favorite food '''Saya: '''Alright go now i dont have all day i still have work to do at home ''Hyo left the town while still having the lolipop in his mouth waving goodbye to Saya, After a while Saya was in her house doing the laundry while a man from the town came to her. 'Man: '''Hey Saya did you finish knitting back my pants? '''Saya: '''Yeah i did its right over there in the laundry basket make sure not to open a hole that big again '''Man: '''Sorry and thanks ''The man took his pants from the laundry basket, Suddenly one of the townspeople came running to town looking like he has in panic. 'Saya: '''Whats going on? '''Man: '''Probably just another snake bite, He gets those alot that unlucky man. '''Unlucky Man: '''A....A SANDSTORM IS COMING TOWARDS US! ''Everyone looked in panic while a sandstorm as large as the one Saya showed Hyo came towards the town, From far off Hyo was still not finished with the lolipop and walking, He then turned and saw the sandstorm. 'Hyo: '''Oh a sandstorm is going towards that town, Why is that town giving me a sense of deja vu? ''When the sandstorm entered the town everyone prepared for the impact but suddenly it stopped and infront of everyone apeared a white haired man with an insane grin. '???: '''Hello ''Everyone looked at the man shocked and confused of the situation. '???: '''My name is Raya Leyasu nice to meet you.....I believe its polite to introduce yourself after i introduced myself. '''Man: '''Who are you? '''Leyasu: '''Raya Leyasu, But some call Deserted for a good reason ''Leyasu waved his arm backwards turning it to sand, Saya looked stunned by that. 'Saya: '''Magic? ''Leyasu then waved his arm forward, Suddenly Hyo heard Saya's scream and turned back to the village running biting the lolipop in his mouth, Back at the village there was a large slice at the ground that was extremely deep, All the townspeople were on the ground and the houses around them were destroyed, Leyasu walked around and saw Saya being shielded by the man who came to her. 'Leyasu: '''How sweet ''Leyasu threw the man away from Saya, Saya looked frightened from Leyasu. 'Saya: '''W-why......? '''Leyasu: '''Why? Why am i doing this is what your asking right? Well im doing this because i believe thats what i like to do ''Leyasu moved his hand towards Saya but was stopped by Hyo who grabbed his forearm stopping him, Leyasu looked at Hyo and smiled. 'Leyasu: '''And who might you be? '''Hyo: '''Im eating here '''Leyasu: '''Eh? ''Hyo then started freezing Leyasu's arm, Leyasu quickly turned to sand and escaped Hyo's grip, He got far from Hyo and turned back to normal, Saya looked at Hyo with tears in her eyes. 'Hyo: '''Did it melt? '''Saya: '''Huh? '''Hyo: '''Did the present i give you melt? ''Saya looked at the ice made flower that Hyo gave, It was on the ground still in the vase unscatched. 'Hyo: '''Do ya know why it didnt melt or get broken? '''Saya: '''Because only the sun can melt it directly? '''Hyo: '''Nah that one was a lie, The real reason is because i made sure it doesnt melt, I made it out of very cold and solid ice especially for your present cause a cute little girl like you needs something to remind her of the warmth friendship can give even with cold things. ''Saya slightly smiled at Hyo, Hyo turned to Leyasu. 'Leyasu: '''That was a nice excuse you said there but the reason that ice didnt melt or get broken is because it isnt very hot out here and i never aimed for it '''Hyo: '''Guess what? '''Leyasu: '''What? ''Hyo quickly ran a Leyasu and punched him with a Haki imbued punch to the face sending him into house rubble, Leyasu got up shocked and bleeding from his nose. 'Hyo: '''I dont care what fact ya got, Thats my fact so shut it '''Leyasu: '''You bas- '''Hyo: '''Dont talk like that infront of a little girl and your the bas- i mean bad guy ''Hyo put his hand on the ground, Suddenly the ground begun to immediately freeze until it reached Leyasu and froze him completely, Hyo smiled thinking he won, But then Leyasu escaped the ice prison through becoming small sand particles, Hyo looked surprised as Leyasu reformed infront of him. 'Leyasu: '''That all ya got? '''Hyo: '''So i guess i was right, You did eat the Suna Suna no Mi '''Leyasu: '''Guess ya learned your history lesson, After the death of Sir Crocodile the Suna Suna no Mi returned back to circulation so now im the new Sand Human my name is Raya Leyasu '''Hyo: '''Salazar D. Hyorei but call me Hyo '''Leyasu: '''Ice cold? You do have the Hie Hie no Mi but you should make up a fake name just to suit it ''(Note: Hyorei means "Ice Cold" in Japanese) 'Hyo: '''ITS NOT FAKE ITS MY REAL NAME! ''Leyasu forms sand in his hand and waved his arm backwards. '''Leyasu: '''Well i dont care what it is ill just call you Ice for short '''Hyo: '''ITS HYO FOR SHORT! ' '''Leyasu: Suna Jū' Leyasu fired a bullet shaped sand that was going in a circulate motion towards Hyo, Hyo prepared to block but once it hit him it caused a large dust cloud to form around him, Leyasu laughed thinking he won, But then once the dust cloud cleared, Hyo was standing with some parts of his body broken like ice. Leyasu: 'What? '''Hyo: '''I mastered my Devil Fruit to perfection like Crocodile so now i can become ice by just reflexes '''Leyasu: '''You mastered ice? '''Hyo: '''Thats right ''Hyo's body parts reforms back to normal from ice, Leyasu then turned the lower half of his body to sand and charged at Hyo in great speed. 'Leyasu: '''Lets see you reflex to this ''Leyasu moved in immense speed towards Hyo with his lower half turned to sand, Hyo stood in his place with a serious look in his face. 'Hyo: '''Im gonna show you why people wearing blue call me Ice Cold '''Leyasu: '''SO IT IS A FAKE NAME! '''Hyo: '''Its not a fake... ''Hyo waved his armed backwards then hurled it forward hitting Leyasu in the neck. 'Hyo: '''NAME! ''Leyasu begun to turn to sand escaping Hyo's attack, He reformed behind Hyo showing that he was actually hit by the attack by proof of how he has coughing, He looked at Hyo and smiled. 'Leyasu: '''If you insist on saying its real then theres no point in saying its fake, Right now im gonna send you to where Aokiji is now, HELL! ''Leyasu sent a large sand slice at Hyo, Hyo stood in his place and put his arm forward. 'Hyo: '''Who said Kuzan is in hell? Cause if he is then i bet its very cold down there ''When the sand slice reached Hyo it froze when it touched Hyo's hand, Hyo smiled at Leyasu, Leyasu looked irritated. '''Hyo: '''Hehehehe hey Raya... '''Leyasu: '''Its Leyasu '''Hyo:......Your quite and interesting guy wanna join my crew if you lose the fight? Leyasu: 'Crew? Wait a pirate crew? Why would i want to join a pirate crew? '''Hyo: '''Well im just searching for guys who are powerful and cool like you to make the awesomest pirate crew ever, Even awesomer than the Straw Hats '''Leyasu: '''HA! As if thats possible, The Straw Hats have exceeded everything other crews have done, But ill take your deal if i lose i join your crew '''Hyo: '''And if i lose? '''Leyasu: '''Dont worry you wont need to give anything cause your gonna be dead '''Hyo: '''Oh how interesting if i die i get to know if Kuzan is in hell or not but either way the weather is gonna be freezing today literary so i suggest getting cozy around a camp fire or wearing warm close ''Hyo grabbed his shirt and tore it off himself, Leyasu formed rotating sand in both his hand preparing to use Suna Juu again, Hyo put both his hand togther behind his back and formed a small ball of ice, The two instantly attacked each other with their techniques, The attacks corssed each other and headed towards the two Devil Fruit users, The two sand bullets hit Hyo breaking half his body into pieces, The ice ball rolled infront of Leyasu, Leyasu smiled and grabbed the ball while Hyo reformed. 'Leyasu: '''Oh please whats this gonna do? '''Hyo: '''Its a bomb ''Leyasu looked shocked when suddenly the ice ball exploded freezing Leyasu completely and the ground he stood on, Hyo spreads his arms upwards in victory. 'Hyo: '''I WIN NOW JOIN MY CREW RAYA! ''Suddenly the frozen Leyasu broke free and charged at Hyo with his lower body turned to sand moving him in great speed, Hyo quickly ducked from Leyasu's attack which was a simple punch, Leyasu then kept on escaping Hyo exiting the town, Hyo looked at Leyasu and started chasing him. '''Hyo: '''YA NOT RUNNING AWAY NOW YA BASTARD! '''Leyasu: '''TRY CATCHING ME IF YA CAN, WHEN MY LOWER HALF IS SAND IN A DESERT I CAN MOVE FASTER THAN A HUMAN AND REACH THE SPEED OF SORU! '''Hyo: '''Shave? But i dont have even have a beard '''Leyasu: '''SORU NOT AS IN SHAVING A BEARD YA MORON! '''Hyo: '''Oh.......HEY WAIT DONT MESS WITH MY BRAIN! '''Leyasu: '''Your catching up to my speed pretty well there now for Crocodile's pride ''Leyasu then suddenly stopped and turned to Hyo with his hand having hard sand condensed in his hand, He was mimicing Crocodile's technique '''Sables: Pesado, He threw the sand at Hyo causing a large shockwave that sent a large amount of sand back at the town and creating a giant sand cloud, When the sand cleared Leyasu turned back to normal and there was no sign of Hyo.'' Leyasu: 'HAHAHAHA I WIN AND AS PROMISED YOUR DEAD! ''Saya looked at the smiling Leyasu and started tearing a little in her eyes. 'Saya: '''Hyo...? ''Suddenly small snow flakes started to fall from the sky around Leyasu and the town, Everyone was shocked at seeing snow falling in the middle of the desert. 'Leyasu: '''What? S-snow....? This isnt normal? Ohhh i see so Ice broke to so many tiny pieces that he started falling like snow guess that proves that Aokiji would have died fighting Crocodile '''Hyo: '''Dont compare out fighting style to their fighting style '''Leyasu: '''Eh? '''Hyo: '''Were different from them who knows maybe they were way out of our league while we cant even reach that league '''Leyasu: '''What? How? Where? '''Hyo: '''Im talking to you, I turned myself to these small shards of ice and im behind you ''Leyasu quickly turned seeing Hyo behind him, Hyo punched Leyasu in the face with his fist covered in ice, Leyasu stood back and took his gloves off. '''Leyasu: '''You little ass '''Hyo: JIGSAW, SAW! Hyo formed a large round saw and sent it towards Leyasu, Leyasu put his hand forward. '' '''Leyasu: '''Ice is just solid moistures ill dehydrate your ice ''When grabbed the ice saw and started drying away, Hyo then came from behind Leyasu and froze his back, Leyasu quickly dodged before he was completely frozen, He then saw in shock two Hyo's standing infront of him. Hyo: 'Ta dah Ice Puppets surprise ''Leyasu sent another attack of '''Sables: Pesado '''at the two Hyos breaking them down, Suddenly Hyo's armed reformed from the ice shards behind Leyasu grabbed him while being imbued with haki proving that he was the real one, Hyo then reformed his entire body from ice and grabbed Leyasu from his shoulders lifitng him upwards and smashing him to the ground. '''Hyo: '''This time i won for sure '''Leyasu: '''Not in this life time '''Kosa Leyasu created a large pool of quicksand burying both Leyasu and Hyo underground, The both got up in an underground temple resembling the one Luffy and Crocodile fought in. 'Hyo: '''Ohhh neat '''Leyasu: '''This place looks exactly like were Luffy and Crocodile fought '''Hyo: '''And Croc lost '''Leyasu: '''DONT BRING THAT UP SO SUDDENLY! But it doesnt matter ill finish you here and prove that im stronger and need none '''Hyo: '''Why do ya wanna prove that? '''Leyasu: '''Why do yo think they call me Deserted Leyasu, Because ive been deserted by my very own friends, Neighbors and even by my own family they left behind to die in the desert, I was then taken by the World Nobles and became a slave when i was just 6 ony at the age of 10 did i escape and killed my "ownder", I returned to the desert cause this is where i belong if i havent done that than i would have never found the Suna Suna no Mi '''Hyo: '''Thats sad '''Leyasu: '''YA THINK! I survived the desert by killing everyday it became a bad habit of mine not holding back so this is why everyone and everything i fought ended up dying '''Hyo: '''Then ill just kick your ass and teach how to be more friendly, I'll be ya friend and i promise i wont desert you behind like they did cause in my crew The Knight Pirates we all help each other and never leave them behind '''Leyasu: '''Beat me first then Ice '''Hyo: '''Quit calling me Ice, Raya '''Leyasu: '''Then quit calling me Raya ''The two of the prepared to unleash their final attack, Leyasu formed all the sand he can around his hands and Hyo grabbed both his hands together, Leyasu sent a large version of '''Sables: Pesado '''at Hyo, Hyo did a full turn around and sent his armed waving forward then released them from each other sending a large amount of ice spikes at Leyasu, The two attacks clashed breaking the pillars holding the temple ceiling, Leyasu looked around but didnt see a thing because of all the dust, Suddenly Hyo came infront of him and helt his hands together again, And sent an uppercut like attack with both his hands together towards Leyasu's lower jaw. 'Hyo: '''LOOK AT THE SUNSHINE AND SMILE WITHOUT THAT PSYCHOTIC EXPRESSION! ''Hyo then unleashed an incredible large amount of ice in a shape of a drill freezing Leyasu within the drill's tip and was sent crashing through the closed part of the ceiling breaking through it and being sent outside to the outside creating a smaller hole next to the quicksand that he created before, The ice drill continued flying upwards until it was incredibly high, Hyo came out of the underground temple by creating stairs from ice, He looked at the high tower of ice, He put his hand on it. 'Hyo: '''I wanna see a happy smile, Not a bloodthirsy smile ''Hyo made the ice tower became smaller until it reached the drill top with Leyasu frozen in the tip, Leyasu looked at Hyo. 'Hyo: '''Did ya get a good look at the sun? '''Leyasu: '''Its bright real bright '''Hyo: '''Good now pack your stuff were leaving '''Leyasu: '''Eh? Why? '''Hyo: '''What do ya mean why? You lost so you join my crew and were leaving but first '''Leyasu: '''First what? '''Hyo: '''Say sorry to Saya and the villagers while hitting your head '''Leyasu: '''WHAT? NO WAY YOU DOD IT AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PICKING YOUR NOSE! '''Hyo: '''GYAH I AM PICKING MY NOSE AND APOLOGIZE CAUSE YA WRECKED THE FREAKIN HOUSES! '''Leyasu: '''Fiiiiiine ''After a while Leyasu apologized to Saya and her town, Leyasu and Hyo left the town with everyone saying goodbye to him, After a while they were both in the middle of the desert not knowing where they are until they reached another town. 'Leyasu: '''So wheres the ship? '''Hyo: '''Ship? '''Leyasu: '''Yeah the pirate ship? The ship of the crew? Ya know what we use for traveling at seas '''Hyo: '''I know what a ship is i just dont have one '''Leyasu: '''Ohhhh.....EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ''Leyasu grabbed Hyo by the collar and started pulling him back and forward being angry at him. 'Leyasu: '''HOW DO YOU EXPECT BECOMING A PIRATE WITHOUT A SHIP?! '''Hyo: '''Ask me in a more friendly manner '''Leyasu: '''Why should i? '''Hyo: '''Im your captain remember? '''Leyasu: '''Bastard....Fine please tell me how are we going to become pirates without a ship? '''Hyo: '''I dont know myself ''Leyasu got angry again and kicked Hyo into a building out of rage, After a while they were both hiding behind barrels in the docks. 'Hyo: '''Right so which ship should we take? '''Leyasu: '''A strong one, Not too old, Not too fancy, Doesnt stand out ya know the type that we can feel comfy in '''Hyo: '''Oh that one ''Hyo pointed at a light blue ship with dark blue linnings. 'Leyasu: '''Hmm it does suit your ice ability '''Hyo: '''Thats right and my blue hair '''Leyasu: '''Lets just get it ''Hyo and Leyasu sneeked on board the ship, They pulled up the ankers and left the docks. 'Leyasu: '''That was surprisingly easy '''Hyo: '''Yeah for comical relief a guy is probably still on board and we kick him out '???: 'What are you doing on this ship? ''Both of them turned back and saw a man looking at them, They stood silently for a while and then they both kicked the man into the sea of the ship just as Hyo said. The End Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Stories